


Young Blood

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [3]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One temporary escape feels it start to permeate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                There was something about running into each other at a random party that made it destiny. Except for not at all. “Hey bro, how’s it going? Your Ed Sheeran right?” Justin grinned at the ginger and he knew that the man probably didn’t give a fuck about him, especially since he was one of those people who hung out with Harry Styles and basked in hipster freedom. Still, Justin figured that he’d give it a chance.

                “Yeah, mate,” Ed replied and a lazy grin spread across his face. He was more than a little stoned and he could tell that Bieber had had a little bit of alcohol, but there was still something that made this almost kind of click. They were on the roof of the house that the party was going on and Justin took a sip of out of his solo cup while Ed just laughed. “Look at us.”

                “What about us?” Justin asked as he looked at Ed.

                “We’re not expected,” Ed replied simply before he grinned. “Which is exactly why we should be.” And before Justin could even ask what that was supposed to mean, Ed pressed him against the balcony and kissed him, his hands gripping to the balcony to lock Justin in so that he couldn’t get away, not that he was going to try.

                Ed tasted like something sweet. Something sweet and a little bitter. And maybe he accidentally bit him and maybe Ed was bleeding but the taste of blood in Justin’s mouth was cut by the power of the kiss.

                And it was definitely kind of great.


End file.
